A Musical Romance
by fruitsbasketangel
Summary: The girls are a big time American band. What happens when they are accidently hired as an enemy bands personal assistants? Will there be love songs or heartbreak? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno
1. The Masked Bandits

Fbangel: Hey everyone here's my new story A Musical Romance! Um sorry about never updating my other story I sort of had writers block and school didn't help at all so I have no idea when or if I will update it. Anyways I worked on this with help from FallingSakuras AKA FallingS so she deserves some credit for helping me put the story together and letting me use her laptop because my computer crashed for a while and my new one is retarded and slow. I hope you like my new story and please review. Anyways I do not own Naruto and probably never will wipes tear.

Chapter 1:

The Masked Bandits!

"YOU ROCK!" yelled a young girl with a cat mask covering her eyes as she walked away from the edge of the stage. The many fans went crazy as another young girl with a bird mask covering her eyes blew them a kiss.

"God, my head hurts!" yelled yet another girl with a panda mask as they got into their dressing room, she then pulled a blue wig off revealing dark brown hair tied up in two buns.

"You aren't the only one," said a girl with a dolphin mask as she pulled off a white wig.

"I just want to take a nap," one of the girls said with a yawn as she crashed onto the couch and immediately fell asleep. She moved a little and her red wig fell free revealing blonde hair.

"Get your lazy butt, pig! Or you might just become one." said the cat-masked-girl to the sleeping, bird one as she pulled off her wig revealing her light pink hair and threw it at her.

"Hey! I'm trying to get to sleep here! Can't a girl who just worked her butt off for the biggest concert she has ever done get some shut eye!" the blonde said.

"You did awesome, guys" said their purple haired manager, Anko, as she walked into their dressing room interrupting the cat-masked-girl's reply.

"Thanks Anko" all the girls said together.

"No problem girls" Anko said as she smiled at Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Anyways girls I'm here to tell you some news…………" she paused for dramatic effect.

"Hurry up and tell us!" yelled Tenten and Ino.

"You are all going home!" Anko said with a large smile on her face. There was a few seconds of dead silence.

"YES!" all of the girls screamed. They were finally going home to Japan after 2 years of concerts, fans, and CD recordings.

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Tears streamed down Ino's and Hinata's face as they walked in to the gate area they were going to miss Japan so much. Sakura and Tenten were really excited about going to on a world tour but they knew they were going to miss Japan too._

_"Now boarding flight 321 nonstop serves from Japan to Los Angeles at gate B 42" a voice announced over the intercom. "That's us" Anko said as the girls got in the line to get on the plane savoring the few minutes they had left in Japan. Ino and Hinata wiped tears from their eyes and all the girls looked at each other and said in unison, " Here's to a new adventure and new experiences." then, they all hugged before boarding the plane._

_End of Flashback_

"You guys will be staying at your vacation house in Konoha so you can rest for a while and get settled before you start recording some songs, having concerts and going to publicity events while you're there." "You will all be leaving to go to Japan in three days and I will arrive there in a month when you start work again, I have a few things to finish up before I can go back," Anko explained.

The girls just nodded. This was totally awesome, a break, and they were going back to Japan, this was too good to be true. After that they already had all their stuff so they snuck out the back, piled in to Anko's Red Hummer, and then drove back to the five star hotel they were currently staying at.

End of Chapter

Ok, how did you like it? Was it good, bad, Ok? Please don't tear it apart if it's bad just give me suggestions. Next chapter, I'll introduce the guys so please review! Thanks everybody!


	2. The Deadly Detectives

Hey I'm Back with the second chapter I finally found time to type and post this chapter because I was sick which is somewhat of a bummer yet great because I was able to type the chapter. Thanks _**kagomesdemondaughter**_ who alerted and favorited the story I'm so happy! Also Thanks to _**–Prinsess Sakura- **_who also added my story to favorites! So now the disclaimer!!!!!!

Naruto: Fbangel does not own me, the show or any other characters but she wishes she does Dattebayo!

Chapter 2

The Deadly Detectives!

"SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!" yelled a blonde haired boy. A group of four boys walked backstage. They all slumped down into their chairs in their dressing room and stayed quiet. They were all tired from the concert they had just finished. The blonde got up to start changing when a man with silver hair and a mask over the bottom half of his face walked in.

"Good work boys," The man praised.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you pervert Kakashi," the blonde replied while waving him off.

"Hn," was all the boy with raven black hair said.

"Zzzzzzzz," was all the sound the guy with pineapple shaped hair made as he slept on. The guy in the corner with long brown hair said nothing. Kakashi sighed, after a year and a half of managing the boys they had yet to treat him with respect. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an orange covered book, flipped it open, read a little, and a small blush appeared on the part of his cheeks that were visible and he let out a girlish, I mean manly, giggle before continuing to read the dirty novel. The blonde then started to scowl as he heard Kakashi's giggling, he was doing it again, it always annoyed him how his manager and that dirty novel were never apart.

"Naruto, give it up, Kakashi is never going to stop reading that book." the long haired brunette sighed breaking the silence in the group.

"Whatever Neji" Naruto, the blonde, said.

There was a long silence before Naruto finally remembered a question he had been dieing to ask since the beginning of the concert.

"Hey, Sasuke-Teme the day we interview the new personal assistants is on Tuesday, right?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head

"Yeah Dobe, the interviews are in four day why are you asking me this now?" Sasuke, the Chicken-butt-raven-haired guy replied.

"Because Teme I sort of forgot." Naruto said with a large grin.

"Whatever Dobe wake Shikamaru up the Limo's here" Sasuke said as he gestured to the pineapple-haired guy and the door.

"Alright" replied Naruto as walked over to where an unsuspecting Shikamaru lay, Naruto bent over, took a big deep breath before screaming in Shikamaru's "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS! WE HAVE TO GO!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Shikamaru yelled as he jumped up from the once silent couch he laid on.

"Come on we have to go" Naruto said as ha dragged a startled Shikamaru out the door and into their stretch limo. All the guys had to run from the millions of fangirls running towards them and then drives as fast as they could back to there large house on the other side of Konoha.

**End of Chapter**

Ok, there you go the second chapter of A Musical Romance! And Please Review I love them if I don't get that many reviews telling me how the story was I will not be encouraged to write! Oh and as I was typing this chapter I realize I forgot to mention and thank _**FallingSakuras**_ for my first and only review so far and for alerting my story. Anyways push the button below and review!!!!!

_fruitsbasketangel_


	3. Jobs!

**Hey everyone I'M BACK! I'm sorry about how late it is. Anyways read and enjoy the third chapter of AMR! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs below.**

Chapter 3 Jobs?!

_Eight little kids raced around an unknown park playing a game of chase. A small pink-hair little girl stopped and climbed the big oak tree to hiding from the four boys that were chasing her and her friends. They were playing cops and robbers or should I say detectives and bandits because cops and robbers were so over-rated in their little five year old minds. The groups of boys continued to chase the remaining three little girls until one of the boys strayed from the group. He had dark colored eyes and hair and he race over to the oak tree. He looked each way before finally looking up and smiling at the pink-haired girl. The little boy seemed to say something that made the little girl to giggle and then reply "yeah you found me…-kun…." _

Sakura woke with a jump as she smelled something burning. Sighing she quickly hoped out of bed and went for the fire extinguisher near the door of her room. Shaking her head as if to remove the thoughts of her strangely familiar dream buzzing around in her head, she started down the hallway only to meet Hinata heading in the same direction. The two exchanged a look as they both headed downstairs to the kitchen fearful of what they might discover. Half-way down they heard screams of "OMG IT'S ALIVE" and "KILL IT KILL IT" confirming there suspicions that Ino and Tenten were try to cook, trying and epically failing as per usual. Sakura and Hinata jumped the last two steps and proceeded to extinguish the charred concoction that at one point defied the laws of nature.

"Saki! Hina! Thank god you guys came! I feared for my life at one point!" said Tenten as she went to hug the life out of the two unusual beauties. Hinata quickly sidestepped making Sakura bear the full blow.

"..Can't…Breath…get…off…" Sakura managed to choke out as she felt the life being strangled out of her. Tenten quickly let the pinkette go. The said pinkette then fell to her knees panting with only one thought '_Air oh wonderful, graceful, precious Air'_ Ino rolled her eyes at the display

"Oh Tenten stop being so dramatic" Tenten turned to glare at the blond.

"My God Woman, our breakfast almost has US for breakfast how could I be over dramatic!" The two women then proceeded to argue and insults were thrown around such as the ever popular "YOUR MOM!" and "WELL…YOUR FACE!" Sakura, being the impatient and non-morning person she is, quickly got annoyed with the two.

"Pig and Twenty do you have brains in that space between your ears? Haven't you figured out yet that every time you cook something bad happens and you two go for each others throats? Haven't you learned that the only two people who can cook in this house are Hina and I?" The two girls immediately stopped fighting after they heard Sakura use their "insulting nicknames" and listened to the same speech that they get every time they cook.

"But forehead" Ino replied "You and Mcblush were asleep and we remember what you did to us the last time we woke you up so you could make us food" Tenten shivered

"I am never waking up Hinata again she is sweet but oh so evil" Hinata then smiled a very evil smile as she recalled that memory.

"That was very fun" Hinata said in her usually gentle voice though the girls could feel the evil dripping from it.

"Alright" Sakura announced after the awkward silence that followed Hinata's outburst

"I'm going out for breakfast whose coming?" Sakura then took her keys of the hook in the kitchen and proceeded to leave and just as she was about to leave to the house she realized something …

"Damnit I'm still in my PJs." Haruno Sakura had just realized that she was about to walk outside in her PJs. Said PJs consisted of a tank top and short shorts therefore if she walked outside in said clothing items she would instantly have a 1,000 more fan boy stalkers and god knows she needs more of them. Immediately she ran upstairs to change her in to some real cloths. This consisted of a flowing white top with dark wash jeans and red 2-inch high heels. To top it all of she decided to wear a black beret that her dad had sent her from France and few years back. The other girls had changed by the time she had come downstairs. Hinata wore a light blue strapless summer dress with a dark purple tank-top under it. Sakura noted that Hinata was wearing the most wonderful silver sandals ever! They looked like the shoes that Greek goddesses wear! They had straps that twisted up to Hinata's mid-calf. Sakura was totally going to ask to borrow them later. After looking longingly at Hinata's goddess shoes her eyes traveled to Tenten's outfit which consisted of camouflage capris and a black short sleeved shirt along with gold colored 2-inch heels and matching ribbons. Finally was Ino's outfit which consisted of a jean mini skirt, 3-inch heeled knee length black boots and a dark blue backless halter top. In her hair was a silver flower barrette. They all headed out to Sakura's Silver Mercedes. Once they pulled out of the drive way Ino, who was riding shotgun, turned on the radio.

"That was Sharada Sharada by The Masked Bandits! Next up is Diary of Jane by The Deadly Detectives."

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?  
Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

"Hey they weren't that bad" Said Tenten.

"HOW DARE YOU, TENTEN COMPLIMENT OUR RIVAL BAND!" Ino screeched

"Calm down Ino she only stated the truth. They've gotten better but we will still beat them for the Top" Replied Hinata

"That's true Hina! Also before I forget where did you get those awesome shoes?" Sakura was glad that she managed to avoid the topic of the detectives and switch it topic she loved aka Shoes.

"Oh thanks Sakura they were given to me by cousin"

'_Damnit' _thought Sakura _'I want a pair of those shoes"_

"Oh, the boy one right? He has good taste, I might just marry him

If he gets me a pair of those shoes" Said a surprised Tenten as she admired the shoes.

"Do you know where he got them?" Sakura asked as a last ditch effort.

"Nope" Hinata said

'_Double Damnit!'_ Sakura screamed in her head.

"But you can borrow them sometime if you want?" Hinata said practically giving Sakura a chance to continue living.

"Really? Thank you so much! I Fricken love you Hina! Wait what size are you again?"

Sakura said

"Six"

'_F my life' _

"You know what, I'm a Seven but I'll squeeze" Sakura said in desperation. As she said this they had just pulled up to the mall parking Lot. They immediately rushed up to the food court and grabbed some food and began their shop extravaganza. A Few hours later they had more than three bags each and…

"Damnit that was our food money for the month" Sakura sighed

"But those skirts were so cute how could we not have bought them for our performance in a few weeks" said Ino trying to justify them spending all their money.

"Yeah but who is going to tell Anko" Tenten thought out loud. All the girls shivered at the thought.

"Were not going to tell her" Hinata said as she flipped open her phone.

"Wait your not going to call Him about Jobs are you?" said Tenten.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" replied Hinata as she dialed a number

"But you never know what job he'll get us! We could end up strippers for all we know" Sakura worriedly replied.

"Do you want to tell Anko" Hinata deadpanned as the phone rang

"Strippers it is" said Ino as she covered Sakura's mouth

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Kiba-kun!"_

"_Oh Hey Hinata-Chan what's going on?"_

"_Umm Kiba-kun I need a small favor."_

"_You four went shopping, spent all your money and Anko is going to kill you if she finds out isn't she?"_

"_How did you guess?"_

"_I've known you four since we were in diapers. You are all way too predictable. Now what's that favor?"_

"_We sort of need jobs"_

"_Ok I'll see what I can do"_

"_Thanks Kiba-kun!"_

"_No Problem Hinata-Chan, I'll meet you guys at your house in an hour so we can work out the details"_

"_Alright see you then" _

"_Later"_

"_Later"_

_-Click-_

"To the house we go!" criedHinata all dramatic as the girls walked to their car and headed home. Four years ago when Hinata and Kiba were 13 they dated but after a few months broke it off because they mutually thought that they were better off best friends. You see the girls' and Kiba's moms met at a pregency class and became fast friends. It turns out that all their babies were born within weeks of the other. Their mothers would take them out for play dates and the works so they essentially became fast friends. When their families started having trouble the girls moved in together and formed a band at 13 then were discovered and sent to the U.S at 15 with parent permission of course. They kept in touch with Kiba and he picked them up from the airport the other day after the not seeing them at all for the past two years. The girls managed to get home and put away their new cloths five minutes before Kiba knocked on the front door. The seventeen year old male was immediately dragged into the house and glopped by the four girls just like he was when he picked them up from the airport.

"So what Jobs for us do you have in mind?" Sakura said making everyone get back to the matter at hand.

"Well" said Kiba "I recently got a job at this music company because some of my friends from school work there and it seems that there are four openings for personal assistants. The pay is good and they will probably work around your guy's school schedule for when we start school in a week" As Kiba described the job all the girls had sparkles in their eyes. This would work out perfectly. Good pay, Good hours and no stripping. Though there had to be a catch there always was one.

"What's the catch?" Tenten said sensing this was too good to be true.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that" said Kiba as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tell us" the girls replied in unison

"You see the only problem that you might have is that they're a rival band" Kiba said

"Wait which one?" Ino immediately asked

"The Deadly Detectives" Kiba sighed

"WHAT!?!?" Yelled Ino and Tenten before they went into a whole rant about how the deadly detectives suck and how they would never be caught dead working for those posers. Hinata try in vain two calm the two girls down while Sakura analyze the pros and cons of the situation.

"We should do it you guys" Sakura suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Are you kidding me" said Ino and Tenten together.

"Would you rather face the Wrath of Anko?" Sakura deadpanned. All the girls thought about it for a minute.

"The Deadly Detectives it is" the three girls said in unison.

"So I take that as a yes. I already set you guys up with an interview for tomorrow at one o'clock sharp" said Kiba one step ahead of the girls.

"Man Kiba you've become superman" Sakura said

"I know haven't I?" Kiba grinned as he did a superman pose. The night continued with the five reminiscing and telling stories of their time apart. Soon it was time for Kiba to leave and the girls needed to get to sleep so that they could get up early and prepare for their interview tomorrow. They had a feeling that tomorrow would be very interesting.

(The next morning)

It was complete chaos in the Bandit's house as the four girls struggled to get ready. They had to leave in fifteen if they wanted to be able to make it to the interview on time. Tenten was still in the shower, Ino was doing her make-up, Sakura couldn't find her other shoe and finally Hinata's hair was a mess. The girls being the smart people they were set their clock for 7pm when they wanted to set it for 7am. The four girls all ended up getting up at around 11:30 when they had to leave at 12:30 at the latest if they wanted to make it on time. Now here they are 45mins later and still not ready. Finally Hinata, Ino, and Sakura set up a game plan. Ino would finish her make up then run and set out Tenten's outfit and grab Sakura's other shoe that Ino thought was in her room. Sakura would start on Hinata's hair and once they were done they would work together to do Tenten's Hair and Make up. Once Tenten got out of the shower they set their plan into action and were able to finish with a minute to spare. The four girls then rushed into Tenten's jeep. They knew that they would only make it if Tenten drove. As they pulled out of the driveway a little old lady started crossing the street.

"MOVE IT LADY!" Tenten yelled as the jeep barely missed the old woman who feared for her life a second ago.

"Damn brats"

With the guys

"Where the heck are they? It's already 11:59 and the four girls we're suppose to interview aren't here yet? Where are they Sasuke-teme?" an impatient Naruto said

"How the hell am I supposed to know Dobe?" Sasuke replied while rubbing his temples

"Well the last few girls are definite No's. I was worried that a few of them would try to rape us in our sleep." Neji muttered darkly as he saw that Shikamaru was deep in dreamland.

"Hey Teme it's already 12-" Naruto was cut off by a door slamming opening to reveal four girls about their age.

"We're-huff-Here-Huff huff- For the-Huff- Interview" said the pink hair one between breaths. It seemed as if they ran up 20 stories of stairs because the elevator was taking to long, which of course they did.

"Finally, Teme hurry up with the interview I want to go get some Ramen.  
Naruto exclaimed

"If you do get any bring us back some! We love Ramen!" Tenten said with a huge smile as the girls nodded. They were hungry, they hadn't eaten anything all day and Ramen sounded damn good.

Naruto Jumped up and hugged the nearest girl which happened to be Hinata. Hinata promptly fainted which made Naruto bump into Ino who fell onto Shikamaru and bumped Neji on the way down. Neji was then thrown off balance and groped around for something to steady himself only to grab onto Tenten Chest. Tenten who was in shock for a moment the proceeded to beat the crap out of Neji and accidentally fell against Sasuke's chair which made him roll into Sakura who then fell backwards onto his lap. This left the four couples in very compromising positions. Lucky for them no one had walked-Slam-oh well never mind. At that Moment, Kiba and Arisu Mizushima, a pop star and childhood friend of the four members of The Deadly Detectives, walked in.

"You Know what, I don't want to know" Arisu said as she said grabbed Kiba and walked out of the room. Sakura tried to get of Sasuke but he decided he might as well tease her.

"Don't move just yet I kind of like you on top of me" Sasuke smirked as Sakura blushed. Unfortunately Sasuke wasn't able to predict what she did next. She slapped him. Sasuke smirked even though his cheek stung a bit. He then said the next few words just as the other boys said it

"You're hired." Only one thought surface in Sakura's stunned mind.

'_Double F my life' _

**So how did everyone like it? I'm so sorry that it took more than a year to update. I was stuck in writers block. So I decided to give you guys a treat. A 13 page long chapter! I put my blood, sweat and tears into it and I hope you all liked it! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and updated my story! I sincerely hope my writing has improved from a year ago.**

**My reviewers so far:**

**FallingSakuras**

**kagomesdemondaughter**

**Hina-Bunnie-Blossom**

**Kaydreams**

**adaaa**

**Hazureskywar**

**YukiGekkani72**

**Uchiha-Kirara**

**Otakugal**

**dancingstars267 – Ha-ha very funny. If I remember correctly you were there with me doing the same.**

**Thank you all for the story alerts so far**

**FallingSakuras**

**kagomesdemondaughter**

**Hina-Bunnie-Blossom**

**Kaydreams**

**adaaa**

**Hazureskywar**

**Uchiha-Kirara**

**Otakugal**

**Black Kunai**

**Kanaga**

**leiniblixx**

**ShamaLamaDingDong**

**TheSilentlyCryingAngelofDeath**

**Finally thanks to everyone who had Favorited me so far **

**adaaa**

**DarkLaydee**

**Hazureskywar**

**Hina-Bunnie-Blossom**

**kagomesdemondaughter**

**KoolBrunette06**

**Uchiha-Kirara**

**Now everyone else please review it helps cure my laziness and writers block! Until next time!**

**-Fruitsbasketangel **


End file.
